An important achievement was the finding that activation of muscle metaboreceptors with LBPP modulates the cardiovascular response to dynamic exercise. We are currently integrating this concept into our view of the overall systems response that occurs during exercise in the heat. Characterizing the interaction of muscle metaboreflexes with other physiological control systems, especially thermoregulatory, will aid in our understanding of the influence of exercise intensity on physiological responses during exercise in the heat and their eventual impact on work performance and/or physiological adaptions (i.e. blood volume expansion) which aid in the prevention of heat related injuries.